Unconditional Friendship
by FireBird9900
Summary: When Seto Kaiba was a orphan, he ran away, and met a boy that became his only true friend. Years later, he is trying to find the boy again, but all along the boy was right infront of him. A Joey/ Kaiba friendship fic. Rated R for child abuse and adult
1. Learning How to Fight Back

****

Unconditional Friendship

Author's note: This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh fic, and it is off of an idea that I had about Kaiba and Joey. This is not a slash story, I have nothing against slash, I just wanted to try something different, and the Kaiba and Joey thing is kind of old. Anyways enjoy, and tell me what you think.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. 

****

Part one: Learning How to Fight Back

(Seto's POV) 

When life started out for me, my biggest problem was trying to get my parents' attention away from my baby brother, Mokuba. I would spend hours purring over complex books in the hope that my father would smile at me proudly, and pat me on my back; while my mother would pull me in a tight hug. But then Mokuba would cry, and their attention would go back to "their little baby." I wanted nothing more then to have their undying love, but I never got the chance. I never learned the details, but one night, a bunch of uniformed men showed up at my house, and dragged Mokuba and me away. 

We where brought to an orphanage, where I learned to put aside my jealous feelings toward my brother. I became over protective, and had a burning desire to protect the only family I had left. The boy grew on me, and it wasn't long before I depended on him just as much as he depended on me. But life in the orphanage wouldn't leave us alone. 

It was like being at an auction. Adults would crowed around me, all wanting the "boy genius" as a son, but none of them were willing to adopt Mokuba too. I did everything I could to make their lives horrible, and eventually they would bring me back to the orphanage, where I was auctioned off again. It became a relentless cycle until nobody wanted to adopt my brother or me. 

Things were just starting to turn out good, when a man by the name of Kaiba came to adopt me. He wanted an heir for his corporation, and what better way then to adopt a genius. So what if this man was rich and powerful, he made it painfully clear that he wasn't even going to consider adopting Mokuba. And with the way these rich people did things, my normal tricks of getting out of the deal weren't going to work. I couldn't bring myself to leave my brother's side, but nobody would get that into their thick skulls. So I did the only thing that I could. I ran away. 

I had no idea where I was going, I just needed to get far enough away that Kaiba would give up, and let me be. Then I would return for Mokuba. But I was a child that had never traveled on my own outside of my rather sheltered life. Yes sheltered, I was always around adults, and being alone can be scary. And that fear can lead to many rather simple mistakes that one normally wouldn't make when they were in a calm state. It was that way with me, even though I was a genius, all my knowledge did nothing for an eight year old kid in the roughest part of the city.

I had no idea how it happened, but I was wandering around the alleys, and the day soon became night. My rational mind knew that it was dangerous to be out in a place like this, but by the time I decided to find a safer place to spend the night, I was unable to. How it happened, I'm still not sure, but I was suddenly surrounded by several teenagers. Each one had a sickening dangerous look to them, and I was afraid. My eyes wandered around my surrounding, looking for any means of escape, or a way to fight back. There was nothing. As far as I could see, the only option I had was to beg, but knowing these guys, they wouldn't care. I closed my eyes, waiting for a painful blow, that I swore would come. 

"Hey you!" I opened my eyes hesitantly as I squinted through the darkness toward where the voice came from. A blonde haired boy approached the group with a determined look in his chocolate colored eyes. I heard an amused chuckle as one of the teenagers that stood behind me shifted his attention to the blonde boy. 

"My, my, the drunks brat wants to play," the strongest looking boy, who I assumed was the leader, snarled staring at the boy with an interested gleam in his eyes. The boy who was my age, or maybe a year younger, gave the gang a challenging look before he took off down the alley. The leader growled in annoyance, before he and the rest of his followers took chase. 

I shrunk into the shadows, grateful that I was forgotten, but also aware that if the gang couldn't catch the boy, that they would come back and find me. I stood and gazed around, looking for anyplace that I could hide. I was about to head toward a friendly looking store when a hand rested on my shoulder. A startled cry escaped my lips, before a hand was placed firmly over my mouth. 

"Quiet, they'll hear you," the person said in my ear before he released me. I turned around, not sure of what I should expect. What I saw was a relief. The blonde boy was smiling at me thoughtfully before he took my hand, and started dragging me down another alley.

"Where are we going?" I demanded, unhappy that I couldn't hide my uneasiness in my wavering voice. 

"To my place. You should be safe there, or at least I hope so," the boy said stopping, and listening carefully before we turned another corner. I watched him impressed as the boy continued to maneuver through the darkening streets with a calm and prepared manner. By the time we finally got to his apartment, I was more then relived to be off of the streets. Every time that I heard footsteps in the alleys, I felt an overwhelming fear, and if it wasn't for the boy grabbing my arm, and dragging me further toward our destination, I would still be frozen in the middle of some alley. 

The boys apartment was small. There was a living room that was only big enough to fit one couch, and the kitchen counter was the only thing that separated the two rooms. The kitchen was only big enough for a fridge, a stove, and a small sink. The only place to eat was at the kitchen counter, where two chairs were placed underneath. Next to the fridge was three doors. One of the doors led to a room that had a double bed, and a dresser. The door in the middle led to a small bathroom, and the last door led to a room that was about the size of a walk in closet. "Well, home sweat home," the boy announced, picking up one of the many beer cans that littered the floor. "Dad isn't home right now," the boy said sounding a little relieved, but I couldn't tell why. "Umm, so are you hungry, or thirsty?" the boy asked again. I knew he was trying to start a conversation with me, but I couldn't help but stare at the living conditions he was being brought up in. I guess I was a little spoiled after all, but at least he had parents. "Hello?" the boy asked smiling good naturedly as he waved a hand in front of my face. 

"Yeah, I'm a little hungry," I mumbled feeling my cheeks go red in embarrassment. Normally I'm not this rude, but the boy didn't seemed to be bothered by it, so I shook it off, and watched the boy go to the fridge. The whole fridge was pretty much filled with some sort of alcoholic beverage, and very little of anything else, but somehow the boy managed to find two sodas, and some bread and cheese. 

"Common, lets go to my room," the boy offered carrying the stuff to the smallest room. I followed gazing around uncomfortable, but again the boy didn't seem to notice my nervousness.

As soon as I was inside the room, the boy closed the door, and handed me my drink. "So what's a kid like you doing in this part of the city?" the boy asked giving me a comforting smile, and waiting patiently for me to start talking. My gaze shifted toward me feet, while I played with the top of my can. "You're a runaway, I can tell. No offence, but you don't seem to know anything about street life," the boy pointed out when I refused to answer. 

"Yeah, I ran away," I mumbled. There was no use denying it, it was pretty obvious that I didn't belong here. 

"Do you mind if I ask why?" the boy asked, but I knew that I didn't have to answer him if I didn't want to, so I didn't. I just grabbed one of the pieces of bread, and began to nibble on it thoughtfully. 

"Well, do you have a place to stay, because you can stay here for as long as you need," the boy said looking really proud when I looked at him gratefully. 

"Can I, really?" I asked unsure if it was a joke, or if he was really offering me a place to hide. 

"Of course, but when my dad is around, you're going to have to hide in my closet," the boy said pointing to the corner of his room. I gazed at him questionably before I made my way toward my designated hiding place. It was no more then a hole in the wall. The most I could do was stand in it. "Perfect, that will do just fine," the boy said smiling, but I could tell that he still seemed worried about something. 

"Why do I need to hide when your dad is around?" I asked heading back toward the boy, and taking a seat on his bare mattress. The boy shifted uneasily, and I was about to take back my question, but the boy seemed to feel it was important to explain things, so I waited patiently for him to continue.

"I don't want him to hurt you like he hurts me. Listen kid, when he comes home tonight, you have to hide in the closet, and do not come out until I say the coast is clear. Got it?" the boy asked in a seriousness that I had never heard before. I stared at him in shock for a second, before I nodded my head in agreement. "Great, now lets finished this up, I'm starved," the boy said going back to his normal cheerfulness. We finished eating the rest of the food, and then the both of us fell asleep on the mattress. 

I was awakened by the frantic shaking of the boy. I opened one of my deep blue eyes, and was met with the fearful brown eyes of the boy. "You have to hide now, my dad is home," the boy whispered, but I could hear the sense of urgency that he was trying to hide. My eyes shot open, and I scrambled over toward the closet. I threw myself in seconds before the boys bedroom door was swung open. 

"Dad," I heard the boy say before there was a harsh slapping noise. I heard a small whimper before a man's voice began to yell out incoherent words.

"He's drunk," I realized pressing myself further against the wall of the closet. 

"Bitch! You fucken Bitch!" I heard the man yell before another slapping noise could be heard. I felt my knees shaking in fright. I wasn't stupid, I knew what was going on, I've heard of many kids in the orphanage being abused by their foster parents, but I never thought that a child's real parents could do something like this. I felt my eyes water up, and I furiously blinked them away. I wasn't even the one being hit, and here I am, crying! A painful cry from the boy reached me, and I felt as though the little bit of food I had eaten was trying to escape. I swallowed hard, and bit down on my tongue. Another cry, and another. By now I was desperately clutching my stomach, while I had my eyes clamped shut, but the tears kept coming. The abuse continued till there was no longer any sounds coming from the boy. 

Sunlight was just beginning to creep into the room, when I finally felt that it was safe to come out of the closet. The first thing that I did after I stretched out my cramped muscles was run to where the boy lay motionless on the ground. He really was a mess. His golden hair was now dark brown where the his blood had dried, and every part of him that I could see was dark purple and blue. "Oh God, no," I said desperately while I pressed my fingers against the vein on his neck. I allowed a small sigh of relief escape me when I realized that the boy was still alive. After I was sure that he was going to die on me, I quietly made my way out of his room. I made sure that the apartment was empty before I got some wet towels, and a few first aid things that I found hidden under the bathroom sink. I made my way back into the room, and carefully began cleaning the boy's wounds, before I laid him down on his mattress. After I was sure that he was comfortable, I went into the kitchen, and began to prepare something for us to eat. I was a really hard task, since there was hardly anything that was edible, but eventually I managed to find a few packages for instant noodle soup. 

When I got back to the boy with the two bowls of steaming hot soup, I was relieved to see him sitting up. He looked a little dazed, but other than that, he acted like nothing was wrong. He smiled at me thankfully when I handed him the soup, and we ate in a peaceful silence, just glad that the present ordeal was over for now. But finally he put the bowl down, and looked at me closely. "Are you alright?" the boy asked me, causing me to almost choke on my soup. There he was, the injured one, and he was asking me if I was okay? I couldn't believe this kid, it should be me asking that question, but even as I thought this, I couldn't stop the tears that decided to run down my face. I wiped them away disgusted, but the boy grabbed my hand, and shook his head. "You shouldn't wipe them away, they are only showing what is going on in your heart," the boy said, while I gave a sarcastic snort. 

"My tears are only showing you how weak I really am. First I ran away from my problems, and then I start crying like a baby," I pointed out turning away from the kid.

"I asked you this last night, and I'll ask it again, why did you run away?" the boy asked me, thankfully dropping the "crying" topic. I gave off a defeated sigh, I guess I owe him an explanation. 

"I ran away because this guy wants to adopt me, and separate me from my brother," I said seeing a flash of sadness cross the boy's face.

"I know what it feels like to be separated by your siblings. When my parents got divorced, my mom took my sister," the boy said blinking away his tears before they could form. "Is there another way for you to be with your brother, or is running away the only way?" the boy asked. I sat thoughtfully for a moment before I shook my head. 

"There is nothing I can think of that will convince this guy to let us stay together," I said feeling the boy's thoughtful gaze on me.

"Well, maybe I can think of something," the boy said scrunching his face in a sadly cute and overly exaggerated way. "Lets see, what are you strengths, what can you do well?" the boy asked me surprised to hear me laugh at his comment. 

"Well, I've never lost a game of logic. Anything that involve strategy, or knowledge, I'm unbeatable with," I announced proudly. I watch satisfied as the boy smiled at me triumphantly before he gave off a triumphant yelp. 

"That's it. I know how you can get this guy to adopt your brother too," the boy announced. 

"How?" I ask feeling more hopeful then I ever have.

"Well, it's from my experience on the streets that if you want to survive, you have to play on your strengths. So if you are an expert at logic games, challenge this guy to one of those games, and make a deal with him. It's risky, but sometimes you have to take chances," the boy said, and I felt an excited smile creep across my face. "So, are you ready to go home, and face your problems?" the boy asked. I nodded enthusiastically, I knew now that I could win my brother's adoption, and I was ready to take the chance. The boy gave off another triumphant smile, before he carefully got to his feet. "Common, I'll take you home," the boy offered, and I eagerly accepted. 

The walk back to the orphanage was spent with the two of us chatting about the littlest things, like what color clothes we preferred, to how stupid teachers are. But the walk ended all too soon, and I soon found myself standing outside of the steel bar gate of the orphanage. "Well, I guess this is goodbye," the boy said turning around to leave.

"Wait, what is you name, I want to thank you properly," I yelled causing the boy to halt. The boy turned around, and gave me a thoughtful smile. 

"Don't worry it's alright," the boy said getting ready to turn around again. 

"Are you going to be alright?" I asked causing the boy to stop and turn around again.

"Of course, no one can keep this puppy down," the boy announced smiling proudly and waving goodbye.

"Goodbye puppy, someday, I'll be able to pay you back for your kindness," I vowed while the boy ran off toward his home, unaware of the promise I had made. 

************************************************************************

As soon as I got back to the orphanage, Mr. Kaiba was called. The man came immediately to pick me up, but I wasn't going to let him. I sat at one of the chess tables, and waited patiently for the man to come, and as soon as he did, I rouse and gestured for him to take a seat. "I don't have time for silly games," the man announce, but I wasn't going to be intimidated by this guy. 

"Mr. Kaiba, I have a proposition for you," I announced in as calm and business like tone that I could muster. 

  
"Make it quick, I have an appointment in an hour," the man said, sitting on the seat that I had offered him. 

"Mr. Kaiba, I challenge you to a chess game, and if I win, I want you to adopt my brother Mokuba," I said calmly, keeping my eyes glued to the man's face, waiting for his reaction. 

"And if I win?" the man inquired folding his arms across his chest. 

"If you win, I will do whatever you ask me to, and I wont run away again," I said glad to note that the man seemed to be interested. 

"Alright kid, if this is the only way to keep you in line, I accept, but I doubt that a kid will be able to bet me," the man said. I smiled, knowing that the man had taken the bait. Soon, Mokuba and I will be Kaiba's heirs. 

The game lasted for a long time. Neither one of us were willing to make a foolish move, and Kaiba was no push over either. But I was glad to notice that the growing crowd of orphans was causing Kaiba to lose his concentration. "Go Seto," Mokuba said, and I smiled at him thankfully. He knew that I was doing this so we would be together, and I was glad to see that he trusted that I will be able to do it too. I watched as Kaiba used his Queen to claim my Bishop. I heard the other kids cheering for Kaiba, but I couldn't help but smile at the man's stupid mistake. It had taken me an hour to manipulate the man into playing into my trap, and he finally did it. Giving Mokuba a triumphant smile, I used my Knight to take Kaiba's Queen.

"Checkmate!" I yelled triumphantly standing up, and grabbing Mokuba into a triumphant hug. Kaiba looked at the game confused for a second, before he nodded his defeat. 

"Alright kid, you won. I'll keep my word, and adopt you brother too," Kaiba said making his way toward the front office to prepare for the adoption. 

"You did it Seto, you got us a family," Mokuba yelled, pulling me into a tighter hug. My grin deepened as I squeezed back. 

"Thank you puppy," I said under my breath before I lifted Mokuba up in my arms. I had learned my very first step in fighting back, and I will never let myself run from anything ever again. 

************************************************************************

Life as a Kaiba was hard. For the first few months, all I was allowed to do was go to business classes, where I was taught how to run the company. But after a year as a Kaiba, I had learned everything that I could, and I was allowed to pursue any type of schooling I liked. Thinking back to my hopelessness on the street, I decided to take up martial arts. I started training under a private instructor, until my abilities were beyond his. Life as Kaiba was hard, but I learned many useful skills while I lived with him. But life wont let me live peacefully. 

Two years after I was adopted, one of the stocks for Kaiba corporation dropped drastically. Mr. Kaiba lost millions because of it, and it drove him crazy. I was sitting in my room, studying one of the new card games that had just come out, when I heard Mokuba crying. I raced out of my room, and into the living room, where I saw Mr. Kaiba yelling at my brother. Mokuba was laying on the ground, clutching his cheek, while he stared at me with pleading watery eyes. Mr. Kaiba rouse his hand to strike again, but the blow never fell. The man turned around staring into my cold blue eyes. I felt an uncontrollable rage inside of me. I hated the man for abusing my brother, and I was going to make him pay. I'm not sure what happened, all I felt was a cold darkness filling me, and taking complete control. I watched as my body threw the man out of the mansion window, to his death. 

From that day, I became cold and ruthless, the only warmth I ever showed was toward my brother, and that was only because in my mind, I had registered him as a victim. Everybody else were my enemies. 

I inherited Kaiba corps, and I brought it out of its debt. I made it into the biggest corporation in Japan, and possible all of Asia, but I wasn't satisfied. I needed to excel in something, anything that would make me even more powerful. I needed to find a strength that nobody else had, and I finally found it in the new card game. The darkness within me drew me toward those cards, and I soon found myself spending millions to get the strongest, most unbeatable card around. I had found my strength, and I wasn't afraid to use it. 

I had lost all sense of who I was, and I continued to fall deeper into my corruption. It was like I was possessed by some dark and rather ancient feeling spirit. But then, something happened. I was beaten. I was beaten by a kid with wild hair, and large purple eyes. My strength was beaten, and for a moment, I was unsure how to continue. 

I heard the boy yell something to me, seconds before an agonizing burning pain enveloped me. I felt like my body was being split apart, and when the torture was finally over, I felt an emptiness were the cold feeling once was. I was back to my normal self, but that realization brought only fear. I was vulnerable again, and I needed to get my strength and pride back. 

When I heard about the Duel Monster Kingdom battle that Pegasus was hosting, I knew it was my chance to make my come back. A part of me was missing, but it was an evil part of me, so I felt like I would be alright. Again I was wrong. I ended up having to depend on Yugi and his friends, and I haven't trusted anybody but that boy. But Yugi saved me, and I knew I was indebt to him. I hope to pay him back someday, but first I need to find myself again. I needed to fulfill a promise I made years ago. And I need to save that boy from his father, before he becomes dark and corrupted like me. 

************************************************************************

So here I am, sitting in class, listening as Yugi and his annoying friends chat about the most childish things. "Oh common Tristan, why do you have to be so mean to me?" I hear the loud mouth one Joey say, causing me to growl in frustration. The brat was so much like that kid. They both had blonde hair, and brown eyes; but Joey is annoying and stupid, while that boy was calm, and calculating. True, I gave Joey the nickname I gave that boy, but it was only because if I imagined hard enough, I could almost see that boy in Joey, and that empty void I feel is momentarily filled with our short but true friendship. But Joey would always do something stupid, and the emptiness always returned. I hated Joey for letting me think that I had found my only friend again, and yet at the same time, I couldn't stop myself from trying to replace that boy with Joey. 

"Shut up Wheeler!" I yell in my frustration. Joey glares at me, but Yugi puts a restraining hand on the "dog's" shoulder before he tries to pick a fight with me. I smile at him tauntingly before I turn back to the papers in front of me. 

For the last few months, I have been trying desperately to try and locate that boy, but the boy no longer lived at the address he once did, and since I had moved away to Domino City, heading down there was out of the way. "But he was being a jerk," I hear Joey's annoying voice say, piercing into my thoughts like an unwanted plague. 

"Damn it! Shut your mouth Wheeler!" I yelled, this time getting glares from both Joey and Tristan.

"Umm, Kaiba, is there something wrong?" Yugi asks me shifting nervously. I snort his way before I slump back down into my seat. Today was going to be a long day, and I knew that if I didn't find the boy soon, I would have many more days just like this. 

TBC. 

Author's endnote: So how was that? I know that it is pretty long, but I needed to get out the history behind Kaiba and his friend. I'm also going to apologize for any spelling errors before hand. Well anyways, the next part will be out whenever I feel like it, or after I get five reviews. Common, I want to know your opinions, it makes me a better writer. Really, it does. So please, please, please, please review. ^_^


	2. The Signs Begin to Show

****

Unconditional Friendship

Author's note: WOW!! I got over ten reviews, so here is the next part, just like I promised. I'm sorry it took so long, but I had to work over the weekend, and was too tired to write, but I hope this chapter will be worth the wait. Also this story is not going to be a Yaoi. It's not because I'm against that stuff, I just can't write it. So this story will be a Mai/Joey pairing instead, and I might put in Seto/Serenity. Well, anyways, on with the story.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

****

Part Two: The Signs Begin to Show

Seto stared out of his limo with his usual annoyed look. It had been another long day at school, and Kaiba was not looking forward to returning to the office so soon after his patients had run out. "Driver, drive around the city for awhile, I don't want to go home yet," Kaiba ordered watching the man nod his head hesitantly. Obviously this new guy was offended that he hadn't bothered to learn his name yet. Seto only scowled at the fact, if the guy had any sense, he would know that Kaiba very rarely took the time to learn people's names. It was an unnecessary act that was only reserved for the people he had to do business with, or some that were too annoying to ignore. The man should be glad that Seto didn't know his name, since the only reason why he would have to learn it would be to lay the guy off. 

"Is there any place you would like to go Mr. Kaiba," the driver asked, looking behind at the dark haired teenager. Kaiba stared at the man in disbelief. 

"I said drive around the city. If I wanted to go somewhere, I would have told you," Kaiba stated turning back to the view outside his tainted window. Domino City was a fair sized city, small enough to be peaceful, but big enough to avoid unwanted company. Yes, Kaiba liked this city so much more than the city the orphanage was in. 

************************************************************************

Mai glared at the three men standing in front of her. All three of them were about twice her size, and had a weapon of some sort in their hands, but Mai Valentine was not intimidated by them. She stood tall, and wore a look of disgust in her nearly flawless feature. Dealing with horny bastard was nothing new to the blonde, in fact, it was almost a daily routine. The only thing that bothered her about these men, was the that she highly doubted that she could get out of it with a friendly game of duel monsters. But she remained confident, she wont allow these men to get what they wanted. 

Mai's purple eyes flashed for a second when one of the brutes reached out to grab her, and she instantly slapped the hand away. A look of triumph crossed her face, before another one of the men grabbed her. An alarmed cry escaped her lips, before she was violently swung against the brick wall. "You fucking bastards, let go of me!" she demanded lashing out with her legs and her free arm. But the man held her firmly, and his two companions were soon able to restrain her. Mai's eyes widened in horror, her confidence squashed by the sudden helplessness. She couldn't do anything but close her eyes and hope for some sort of distraction. 

"Hey, get your filthy hands off of her!" Mai's eyes snapped open to meet with familiar brown eyes. 

  
"Joey?" Mai exclaimed feeling a small sense of hope rise inside of her. Joey gave her a confident grin before he pulled the main man off of her. As soon as the man's grip released her, Mai kicked out at the other two men, forcing them to lose their hold on her too. She landed softly on her feet, and made a dash to were Joey was currently fighting who she figured was the leader. 

"Thanks for the help Wheeler, but I could have handled it myself," Mai pointed out, feeling the need to redeem some of her pride. Joey gave her a knowing smile before he dodged anther punch. 

  
"Of course Mai. I know you would have had no problem taking out these idiots, but where's the fun in watching. I wanted some of the action too," Joey yelled without tearing his gaze away from the fight. Mai smiled ready to reply with another sarcastic remark, when she noticed that the other two men were starting to team up on Joey. 

"Oh no you don't," Mai said grabbing onto one of the men, and digging her long nails into the flesh of his arm. The man gave off an involuntary yelp before Mai gave him a hard kick to his knee. A satisfied smile graced Mai's face as the man's knees buckled underneath her. Giving the man her best "don't mess with me" look, Mai finished the fight by a devastating kick to the face. The man went down without a sound, and shortly afterwards, the other two men joined him. 

************************************************************************

Seto watched amused as Joey led Mai out of the alley. He had noticed the fight, and had ordered the driver to stop. There was just something so familiar with the way Joey would show up and protect someone from the many thugs on the streets. Of course that would explain why Joey had so many enemies, but it was still amusing watching the "pup" brawl. True, Joey's fighting abilities were nothing compared to the martial arts Seto had learned, but Joey was still a pretty impressive fighter. As a matter of fact, so was Mai, though her fighting abilities were far less impressive. Curious, Seto decided to follow the couple, and see just how he could make their lives more miserable. It would at least provide some entertainment before he had to return to his business. With his mind made up, Seto quietly slipped into the shadows. 

************************************************************************

Mai couldn't take her gaze off of him. Joey was standing next to her, protectively watching the area around them, while he led her toward the small coffee shop at the corner. But Mai couldn't help but notice how much his change of attitude made him seem far more mature then the Joey she knew. Joey had always seemed like a carefree overly happy guy that was very devoted to his friends and family. But here he was, standing next to her like a prince out of a fairy tale. His brown eyes shined with protectiveness, while he walked in a defensive position that was barely noticeable to the people passing them on the streets. The impressive thing was that Joey was keeping his distance, understanding just how much Mai needed the security and support, but also how she was wary of being close to anybody. A knowledge that Mai didn't think Joey had, but she had to admit that she wasn't completely surprised. He knew how to help she had lost her star chips and Yugi had one them back for her. She could still feel the way his hand pressed against hers as he tricked her into taking them back. Yes, Joey had changed, he was far less predictable, and yet, it only made her want to be near him more. "Great, get a hold of yourself Mai. Joey is no different then any of the other guys that have drooled over you," Mai silently told herself watching as Joey opened the door to the coffee shop and stood aside so she could enter. Mai nodded her thanks as she was lead toward a private table. 

Joey smiled at her kindly as he placed a cup of chilled coffee in front of the blonde girl in front of him. "Are you alright Mai," Joey asked in a compassionate and concerned tone. 

"Of course, I told you I could handle those thugs," Maid replied lowering her head as she felt her cheeks burning in embarrassment. Her gaze dropped down to the coffee in front of her, while she waited for Joey to reply in some sarcastic way. Instead, all she heard was silence. Looking up confused, Mai's eyes met with Joey's patient soft brown ones. "I am Joey, do you really believe that what those guys wanted to do would make me break apart?" Mai said her lips turning into a small frown. "I'm made out of stronger stuff then that," Mai pointed out watching the relief wash over Joey's face. 

"I know you are Mai. You're the strongest girl I know," Joey said standing up. 

"Where are you going?" Mai asked feeling a sudden uneasiness. 

"Home, I have a ton of homework to do," Joey said, his face twisting into a grimace in his normal joking nature that everybody knew him for. Mai felt a small giggle escape before she covered it with a nervous cough. 

"Um, thanks Joey, I owe you one," Mai said bending her head down till her golden locks were covering her face. She was bright red now, and the last thing she wanted was to show that she was falling for village idiot. 

"Hey, no prob," Joey said cheerfully choosing to ignore Mai's discomfort behind his ignorant act. Mai waved goodbye with out even lifting her head, and Joey couldn't help but chuckle softly. Turning around, Joey headed toward the exit, and walked right into Seto Kaiba. 

To say Kaiba was annoyed was an understatement, and it wasn't long before the dark haired boy was giving death glares to anybody who looked his way. "Kaiba? What are you doing here, shouldn't you be off at some meeting or something?" Joey said picking himself off of the ground, and waiting for the death glare he knew Kaiba loved to give him. What he saw confused him. Kaiba was staring at him in disbelief and hope. Nervous, Joey scratched the back of his head while looking over at Mai for some help. Mai was staring at Kaiba with the same confused look on her face, and only shrugged her shoulders when she saw Joey's questioning gaze. 

"It can't be," Kaiba said barely loud enough for Joey to hear. Kaiba was still sitting on the ground, but his demanding nature was gone, and he looked rather lost and confused. A trait that few had ever seen in the rich genius. 

"What can't be?" Joey demanded feeling his frustration rise. The rich brat always made him feel like trash, but right now, Joey wasn't sure what to feel. Finally Joey decided to help the boy stand up. There was no need for him to leave the guy sitting on the ground, so Joey lowered his hand in a silent offering of help. Kaiba took the hand without removing his gaze from the blonde teen. And as soon as Kaiba was on his feet, Joey felt the other boy pull him into a desperate hug.

"I can't believe I found you," Kaiba muttered while Joey's eyes widened further. 

"Is Kaiba really hugging me?" Joey wondered before he slowly began to struggle against the embrace. Kaiba may have done some strange things before, but this had to have been the strangest. And as far as Joey was concerned, he didn't like it. Enemies just don't start hugging each other for no apparent reason. 

When Joey finally pulled away, he was visibly shaking, and Kaiba only stared at him with a hurt look on his face. "Joey, don't you remember? We were only kids when you found me on the streets, and took me to your apartment. I spent the night at your place before you took me back to the orphanage," Kaiba said in a voice that was almost begging Joey to say yes. Instead, Joey was slowly backing away with his hands held in front of him defensively. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about Kaiba, I never took anybody to my place. Not even Yugi or Tristan. Why would I want to bring you there?" Joey pointed out, but Kaiba still wasn't convinced.

"It was before you even moved to Domino City. You brought me to your place because you thought I would be safe there. Remember Joey? You told me to hide in the closet when you father got home because he…" Seto tried to point out when a fist connected with his jaw. 

"Your crazy Kaiba! Crazy!" Joey yelled ignoring the shocked looks that he was receiving by the people around him. 

"No I'm not!" Kaiba yelled back before his expression softened. "I know what your father does to you, and it is nothing for you to be ashamed about," Kaiba whispered, moving to the side before another fist could hit him. 

"Shut up Kaiba! Just shut up!" Joey yelled, but Kaiba could see the pain and humiliation cross the boys face. 

"You told me one thing that I have never forgotten, and that was that you had to play on your strengths if you want to survive. That little advice has saved me numerous times, and it's about time for me to pay back the favor," Kaiba said, glad to notice that Joey had stopped struggling, and was silently listening to what he was saying. "Your strength is your friends. And we are willing to help you, you just have to let us help you," Kaiba said reaching out to touch the teen's shoulder. But Joey snapped his shoulder out of the way and gave Kaiba a untrusting look. 

"My friends? First off, my friends have done enough for me, and second, since when were you my friend?" Joey demanded moving toward the side so that Kaiba was no longer blocking the doorway. 

"You were always my friend, it just took me awhile to realize it. Joey, you need my help," Seto said turning so that he could keep eye contact.

"Sorry Kaiba, but I don't need anybody," Joey said before he made a mad dash for the door. Kaiba lunged toward the blonde, but years of evading gangsters made it so that Joey was able to dodge Kaiba, while at the same time, making it safely out of the door. Kaiba growled in frustration, preparing to take off after the boy, but a strong hand grabbed onto his arm. Kaiba turned to tell the person to stay out of his business when he felt a hand slap him firmly across his face. Kaiba reached his hand up to his burning cheek, while his gaze fell on the infuriated purple eyes of one Mai Valentine. 

"I have no idea what sort of sick twisted game your playing at, but leave Joey alone," Mai warned, her eyes flashing dangerously. Kaiba's lips curved into a sneer while he prepared to challenge the threat, but he silently reminded himself about how Joey seemed to care deeply for the girl. Deciding he would let the incident slide, Kaiba ripped his arm out of Mai's grasp and pulled out his cell phone. After barking orders to his driver, Kaiba turned around, straitened his coat, and gave one last glare to the occupants inside the coffee shop. Without another word, Kaiba made his way toward the waiting limo. Joey was going to need his help soon, Kaiba just knew it, and he was going to be there for the boy when the time came. It was the least he could do for his only friend, even if Joey never returned the feelings. 

TBC. 

****

Author's endnote: So how was that? I hope that Joey didn't seem too out of character, I really don't think he's that mean, but remember, he's in shock and denial at the moment, and I don't think he is ready to except Kaiba's change of feelings towards him. So how's it sounding so far? I hope it's not too boring, this story should get a little more exciting soon. Does anybody know what age Seto was when he was adopted by Kaiba? I'm not exactly sure, so I've been trying extremely hard to avoid mentioning ages, but I would really appreciate it if someone can tell me. I promise to update as soon as possible, but I'm leaving tomorrow to go the my cousin's graduation, and then I have to work as soon as I get back, so I might not be able to update until Monday. But I promise to do it as soon as I can as long as I get enough reviews, like seven possibly even five. Well please review, and feel free to point out any mistakes. ^_^


	3. Breaking

****

Unconditional Friendship

Author's note: So sorry that it has taken so long to update. I've been gone at basic and army training, and haven't really had much of a chance to write. Plus I was sort of at a writers block with this story. Anyways, now that all the training is done, hopefully I will have more time to get back into all of my stories instead of just a couple. But if you want updates faster on this story, I'm going to need some suggestions. So please leave me a review, those really do help. . Thanks. ****

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh

****

Part Three: Breaking

Kaiba knew something was wrong. He could feel it, like a voice was screaming out for help before it was cut off. He hated the feeling of helplessness that had overcome him. All he wanted was to race to where Joey was, and to make sure he was alright. That he was safe, but he didn't know where to find him, or else he would have been by Joey's side hours ago.

Mokuba watched as his brother's pacing became more frantic. Concerned blue eyes watched his movements, not understanding what was troubling the older boy. "Seto, if you're so worried, why don't you call Yugi, and ask him for Joey's number. I'm sure that he would have his best friend's number," Mokuba suggested only to receive an angry glare.

"I already did. None of Joey's friends have any way to contact him," Kaiba admitted reluctantly.

Mokuba nearly fell out of his chair at the statement. Never would he have thought that his brother would sink so low as to go to Yugi for help willingly. Especially not over one of Yugi's friends. "Um, Seto, are you sure you're alright?" Mokuba asked looking a little concerned for his brother's sanity.

"Of course I am!" Kaiba snapped before a look of uncertainty crossed his face. "Why wouldn't I be," his tone softening as he tried to calm his own doubt, but the fear was tearing him away, and he felt as though he was slowly going crazy. His whole reality had been scrambled at the discovery he had made only hours ago. "Damn Mai Valentine, if she hadn't interfered…" If she hadn't interfered, he would have known where Joey lived. Kaiba shook his head frustrated at that thought and continued pacing. No, he wasn't going to let this control him. He was going to act like nothing had changed.

"Mokuba," Kaiba mumbled, throwing on his cold business mask. Mokuba looked up at him, waiting patiently for him to continue, knowing well that now wasn't the time to make his older brother mad. "We have school tomorrow, and it is past our bedtime," the older teenager responded.

Mokuba frowned before standing up and stretching. "Alright Seto, goodnight," Mokuba responded eyeing his brother carefully, trying to read past the business mask his brother always seemed to wear now a days.

Kaiba gave him a soft smile, before he headed off toward his own room.

By the time Kaiba was ready for bed, he found himself unable to fall asleep. He was exhausted, but yet he couldn't stop his mind from worrying constantly about Joey. He stared up at the ceiling, listening to the silent void of night, as he waited to darkness to claim him. And even as his mind slipped into a peaceful bliss the last thought in his mind was on a certain blonde, and what the other boy was being forced to suffer through.

In a room just large enough for a person to walk through, was a blonde haired teen. He was leaning shirtless against the counter top of the bathroom sink. His arms were sprawled out in front of him, and his head rested on top of his left arm, while lifeless eyes stared at the reflection in the mirror. His blank brown eyes gazed at the many scars, bruises, and lacerations that decorated his pale skin; always away from everybody's view. Always because it was his secret. The life he was living was not to be intruded upon by anybody. Nobody had the right to know his silent sufferings, because that would mean he would have to face the problem he had been denying his whole life. So why the hell does his rival, his enemy, know what nobody else should have ever found out. A sob escaped his lips, but his eyes remained dried. He had learned to stop shedding tears over this, no matter how much it tore him apart inside.

Another moment passed, before the boy lifted his head, and plastered a fake smile on his face before the façade faded. No body saw him as he really was. Nobody saw it because he made sure nobody got close enough to see past his show of fake cheerfulness and goofiness. A goof ball, a dog…not a frightened child that was forced to grow up. All his life Joey had begged for someone to discover his secret, to save him, but now that somebody does know, Joey found himself more afraid.

Afraid. He was no longer afraid of the nightly beatings he received from his drunken father. One can become immune to physical pain. What Joey feared more than anything, was the idea that he will feel a sense of false hope and security. To believe he could get away, only to have to return back to this life…his life. Nobody could save him, so why should he allow them to waste their time trying. He wasn't worth it anyways.

Joey curled as his mental argument ripped away at his battered soul. Physical pain was a simple thing to overcome, it was the mental pain that destroyed people. It was what ultimately defeats even the must stout of warriors, and it was finally beginning to take its toll on the teenage boy curled defensively in front of his worst demon. Himself.

After a few moments of dry sobbing, Joey again looked at his reflection and started laughing. If anybody was watching the boy, they would have sworn that he had lost his mind. But for Joey, nothing seemed more clear then they did at the moment. He felt dead, like an empty shell, and yet he was still alive.

A pale and shaky hand reached toward the rusty razor blade. Running his finger across the sharp edge, Joey felt a surge of power at the thought of what he was capable of doing with the weapon. He had the chance to end it all, or to back away, but most importantly, he had a chance to feel more alive. Alive because he will finally be able to see if he truly was empty inside.

With a quick slice, the boy created a laceration on his forearm, and watched as the blood began to seep out. Yes, he wasn't empty inside. He was filled with a warm liquid, a fluid that promised life to many, and meant death to others. The fluid flowed down his arm, cooling as it was exposed outside, and yet it remained unhindered in its escape. The boy was entranced by the site. So beautiful and horrifying at the same time. He couldn't tear his eyes away from it, even when the door to the rambled apartment was slammed shut, announcing the arrival of the cause of all his pain. He continued to stare at the liquid with hypnotized glazed eyes. He had never felt so alive before, not until he held his very life in his hands, but the moment was halted as the bathroom door was swung open to reveal a very angry intoxicated man.

"Joseph, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Mr. Wheeler demanded grabbing his son's wrist.

Joey stared as his blood seeped out from between his father's fingers, and then suddenly he felt very nauseous.

"Do you think this will solve all of your problems you ungrateful little brat?" the man demanded tossing the smaller boy backwards.

Joey stumbled, before the back of his legs hit the edge of his tub, knocking him backwards. "You can't hurt me any more," Joey yelled struggling out of the tub, and trying to push himself past his father.

"No?" Mr. Wheeler demanded pushing his son backwards with ease, as though he was trying to prove that the boy's statement was wrong.

Joey gasped as his head impacted against the tile wall. "There is nothing you can do to me that I can't do to myself," Joey yelled feeling a small sense of victory at the statement. Never again will his father have control over him.

Mr. Wheeler stared at his son thoughtfully, his eyes wandering to the wound that the boy had inflicted on himself. The boy was right, he had lost the little leverage he had over the boy, and that infuriated him more then anything. His drunken mind couldn't handle the loss of control. The only control the man seemed to have on anything anymore. His wife left, his daughter left, Joey was the only one that he still had; but unlike most parents, the alcohol had warped his mind, making him overly possessive. He needed to feel the control, and he didn't care who he hurt to get what he desired. But there was his son, defying him, rebelling, and trying to find a way to escape him. He needed to find a way to break the boy. Make him fear him again. But physical pain wouldn't be enough.

Joey watched as his father's eyes grew wide with excitement. The man's eyes narrowed in a look that frightened the boy more then anything. He knew that his father had found some way to hurt him.

An agonized and horrified scream was the last sound Joey made before all hope of defeating his abuse ended.

TBC.


End file.
